


A Christmas Miracle

by JenLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Cas had a shitty childhood, Cheesy, Chick-Flick Moments, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracle, Dean NOT in denial, Dean being a sap, Dean being cute as fuck, Drunk postcarding, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feelings, First Kiss, I made that word up, I'm not kidding, John is alive as well and awesome, Light Angst, M/M, Merry Christmas ya filthy animal, Mistletoe, No hate at all, Romance, True Love, a lot of fluff, because christmas, dean and cas in love, fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff!!!, like super much, mary is alive, okay maybe Cas' childhood hurts somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLee/pseuds/JenLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a postcard from a drunk stranger turns into a Christmas miracle.</p><p>Or: When the spirit of Christmas brought back someone from Cas' past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> It's Christmas!! Whooooop. Hence I wrote this super fluffy and cute Christmas story :)  
> My friend once send me a picture of a tumblr post. It was a holiday card from a stranger. The text I used for the first postcard in my story is the same I only changed the initials and the city.  
> I couldn't find the post, maybe because I'm too stupid to understand tumblr, but I hope you guys get what I meant haha.
> 
> A special thanks to my friend TotallyxAwesome for beta-reading my story :) You guys should check out her stories, they are amazing!
> 
> Well, that's it from me.  
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas!  
> This is a present for all of the Destiel fans out there :)

# A Christmas Miracle

"Surprise!!!!!"

"Oh God, please. No."

"Oh come one, Cassie. Don't take the Lord's name in vain. Dearest Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like it at all. Oh, do I smell cookies?!"

"Gabe! Wait! You can't just appear out of the blue and walk into my house without a little warning! Gabe?"

But it was already too late. The smaller man vanished into the kitchen successfully finding the reason for the Christmassy smell in the house. Before Castiel could even stop his brother from eating all of his Christmas goods Gabriel already managed to devour half of the baking sheet.

"I did not even decorate them", the blue-eyed man mumbled.

"Cassie! These are amazing! Mind sharing the recipe?"

"Why are you here?"

The smaller man pouted. "It's nice to see you too baby bro, thanks. I know we are not on good terms, but I thought we're still family."

Cas sighed. Gabe was right. He and him barely had contact the last few years. A few calls here a few letters there, that's it. It was not always like that, though. When they were children Gabriel and Castiel were inseparable. _Attached to each others hip_ their environment used to say. Castiel loved his big brother more than anything and that's why it broke Castiel's heart when Gabe left. Gabe has always been a complicated child. He ignored the rules mom and dad laid down, skipped school, always been in trouble, but the worst (according to his parents) was the reason of Gabe being bisexual. The Novaks were known for their strict and religious view of life. Having a bisexual son was the worst. Of course, Gabe was not stupid. He hid it as good as he could, but one night all hell broke loose. Mr. and Mrs. Novak were on a business trip for a week, at least, that was what they have said. Gabe brought a boy home without knowing that his parents arrived earlier from their trip. You can imagine what happened. Their parents were not amused finding Gabe buried balls deep inside another guy. This night Gabe got disowned and left home. Castiel was 10. Since that night, little Castiel's life has changed. His parents got even more strict. They did not allow him to go to school anymore ( _Someone could corrupt you, Castiel. Do you want to end up like your brother? Do you want to go to hell?_ ) and started to home-school their youngest child. Friends were something Castiel never had. It went on for years until on one particular day in the summer of 1994 he met someone. A new family moved into the house next to theirs. It was a beautiful young couple with two sons. The oldest one looked like he was Castiel's age. He did not know why, but Castile wanted to befriend his new neighbor. Of course this was not an option for him, his parents would not allow something like that. So instead of walking over and introducing himself he started to watch the boy. His new neighbors seemed to be really family orientated. Every evening in the summer they had a BBQ outside in their garden and Castiel could see how much the older boy loved his family, especially his younger brother. The way he looked out for him when they were eating something really hot or how he kept an eye on him when they were swimming in their pool. There was a lot of teasing of course, but Castiel knew they loved each other nonetheless. As much as he wanted to get to know his neighbor he hated him as well. Why? He was jealous. That boy seemed to have everything Castiel has ever wanted. Friends, a loving family, a brother. One night, when his neighbors had a BBQ again, he cried. The last time he cried was to the day 6 years ago when Gabe left. This night he could not hold it back anymore. It hurt him to see how much they loved each other, how much fun it is to have a brother. Castiel missed Gabriel the most that night. He wanted his brother back. It was past midnight when he heard something hitting his window. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but after a second and a third time he got up to look where this noise was coming from.  
And that was the time Castiel spoke to his new neighbor for the first time.

"Hey. I heard you crying for the last few hours and I couldn't sleep."

The blue eyed boy cringed. "I-, I'm sorry.." His cheeks turned red and he was about to close his window when the other boy spoke again.

"Wooah, wait! Take it easy. That wasn't what I meant. It's more like in an _'I could not sleep so you want to talk or so?'_ way."

Castiel only starred at his neighbor. How should he answer? He's never been in a situation like this before!

"You're not good at making conversations, are you?"

He shook his head.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at the stranger opposite of his window. "Excuse me?"

Now it was the other boys time to turn into an adorable shade of red. He absently rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and cast down his eyes. "Y'know, ehm. I've seen you. I mean while you were watching us when we had supper a few times. No! Don't go, please!"

Castiel's eyes went big when the boy said he caught him more than once spying on them. His first reaction was to close the window and die in humiliation, but the pleading voice of his neighbor stopped him. 

"I'm not mad or something, I just want to know why. Every time you look so sad and now... now you are even crying."

Castiel sighed. What was he supposed to say? He did not know the guy at all. Could he trust him? Gabe would talk to him ASAP.  
Gabe...  
Tears began to fill his eyes. 

"Hey, are.. are you alright? I'm really not good in talking about feelings, but... do you want to talk..?"

Castiel looked up and what he saw took his breath away. The green eyes of his neighbor were full of concern and it was... beautiful. Never in his life has he ever seen such a beauty. His heart skipped a beat and without knowing why Castiel began to talk. He talked about his brother and how much he missed him, about how strict his parents are and how he never experienced something like having a supper together, about how he does not go to school anymore and therefore not having any friends. He did not know how long he talked, but when he was finished tears were streaming down his face and he was breathing heavily. The other boy never said a word, but Castiel could see in his eyes that he was listening.  
None of them both said a word for a time.

"Wow, you really have a shitty life, bro."

The dark haired boy had to laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Another significant pause followed were the boys only looked at each other before the green-eyed one broke the silence again.

"My uncle once said that family don't end with blood. They don't have to be your family, you know. Others can be, too."

"You may have forgotten the aspect of me not having any _'others'_ to be my family."

"You have me now."

Castiel's eyes grew big.

"We don't know each other very well, but you seem like a cool guy. Awkward and dorky, yeah, but cool." He smiled. "I don't know what it is, but I can't just leave you in your misery. Let me help you, let me be your family."

Castiel could not describe the feeling inside of him then, but when he thought about it now he knows that this was the moment where he fell in love with a person for the first time.

"Earth to Castiel, hello? Helllooooo???? Cassie!"

"Huh, what?"

"Jesus Christ, who were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Cassie. I'm your brother, give me some credit. That stupid lovey-dovey smile that is still on your face tells me you think about someone. Tell me, who is it?"

Castiel shook his head and chuckled. "Don't worry, Gabe. I just remembered something from the past."

When he only got a questioning look back as answer Castiel rolled his eyes. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but do you remember why I _rebelled_?"

"You told me about that neighbor boy of yours."

The 38-year-old had to smile again. "Exactly. I thought about him. Remembered how he helped me even-"

"Even though he left you and never contacted you again. Yeah, we all know the story of how you fell in love with your neighbor and still are not completely over it."

"I am over it."

"Yeah, and I'm not really a human, but the archangel Gabriel himself." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows while eating another handful of his brother's Christmas cookies.

The younger Novak rolled his eyes. "So tell me, why are you here and could not let me know in advance that you were planning to visit me." 

"If you finally accepted the 21st century and make yourself a Facebook profile or at least buy a working phone, I would not have to write you a freaking letter, which, I assume, you did not even got." 

"You wrote me a letter?"

"I know, right?? How old school!"

Castiel had to laugh. "I'm sorry, but I have not checked my mail the last few days. I was too occupied with moving in. Wait, I'm going to have a look now."  
The blue-eyed man made his way outside to his mailbox ignoring the words his brother threw at him.  
Not to his surprise, the mailbox was overfilled with letters.  
"Most of them should be junk mail anyway."

While walking back into the warmth of his home, he already sorted out his mail. When he found Gabriel's letter he grinned. His brother really did send him one. Right before he wanted to throw away the rest a postcard came into his view.

"Did you get my lett- Ohhh, what's this??"

Gabriel stole the postcard out of his little brother hands. "Ohhh, it's a Christmas card!" The smaller man turned the postcard around and began to read.  
"Who's DW?"

"Who?"

"DW."

"I don't know? Why are you asking?"

Without another word, Gabriel gave his brother the card back. Castiel looked questioningly at him, but turned it around nonetheless and began to read the small text as well.

 _Hey,_  
_I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Chicago, and it's the only address I know._  
_Happy Holidays._  
_DW._

"Drunk post-carding. I kinda like it. Any idea who that could be?"

Castiel turned the postcard a few times hoping to find more information, but nothing. "Not really, but this card was sent days ago. I bet he already forgot about it."

"He?"

"Look at the writing. It sure is not a woman."

Gabriel bit into a cookie while thinking. "I'm curious, though. Maybe this DW is a super hot single guy. Don't you want to find out who send you this postcard?"

"As I already said, I'm sure this DW does not even know about sending this card anymore. He was drunk. People do a lot of stupid stuff under the influence of alcohol." 

"Come on, Cassie. You're not curious at all? I don't believe you!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. A thing he does way too often when Gabe's around. "And then? What happens when we find out who this mysterious DW is?"

"Then we know."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I know that you want to find out who DW is as much as I do, the only difference is that I'm not ashamed to say so."

"I'm not as-"

He could not even finish his sentence before Gabe stormed out of the room, not without another cookie of course.

"Hey, Gabe! Where are you going?"

"The attic, duh. Best place to have a look to find out about the former owner!"

The blue-eyed man sighed. He could not stop Gabriel anyway so why not just helping him then. It would not take so much time and maybe, just maybe when Cas is lucky, Gabe would stop after a while.

So that's how Castiel found himself with his big brother in his attic searching for anything that could help them.

"What is wrong with people? I mean seriously, why would you leave all of this behind? There's a freaking piano even. What the hell, dude?"

"Maybe they wanted to get rid of it and this was the best way to do so." Castiel guessed while looking through an old chest. 

"Found something?"

The younger man shook his head. "Not really just old pictures." He looked at his brother. "Don't get your hopes up. They are way too old."

"Awwww, damn it. This does not make any fun!"

Castiel closed the chest. "I told you so. How about I make us a hot Chocolate and you tell me why you're here."

Gabriel pouted.

"I also have Mini Marshma-"

"Let's go then! Why are we still wasting time?" And Gabe was gone.

Castiel grinned. Before he left the attic he let his eyes wander around the dusty room once more. A boy with green eyes and a breathtaking smile found his way back into his mind. A smile appeared on his face again. Yeah, he really wondered what Dean was doing right now.

*******

One and a half week has passed since Gabe came uninvited and Cas received the mysterious postcard.  
While the postcard was forgotten after a few days Gabe was not. Castiel loved his brother, he really does, but a week and more with Gabriel could be really exhausting.  
It was a wonderful winter day in Lawrence, Kansas. It was snowing for the last few days, which explains all the snow outside. Cas opened a window to let some of the wonderful fresh cold winter air in, when his eyes settled down on a stranger right in his driveway. He did not expect someone today and it sure as hell ain't one of his relatives. Slowly he backed down and rushed into the kitchen. 

"Gabe, there's a stranger staying in my driveway."

His brother was eating a piece of freshly baked pie when he turned towards Cas with a questioning look.

"I was opening the window to let some air in and suddenly there was this guy. I could not see his face from the distance, but I sure don't know him." Cas sounded a little panicked. He was a grown-up man for Christ's sake! Still the thought of that stranger sent shivers down his spine, and not in a good way. Before Gabriel could answer a loud knock made both of the Novaks jump.

"Hello? Is someone there." A deep voice called.

"Fuck!" Cas hissed. "What the hell shall I do?"

Another knock. "Hello?"

"Gabe! Do something!"

"Why me? It's your freaking home!"

"But you're the older one!"

"Doesn't count. That guy's on your property. Ain't my problem."

"I let you stay with me for over a week! You should do something in return!"

"We're family, I don't need to repay you for something like that!"

"This man could be a killer! Do you really want it to be your fault when I got killed?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Cassie!"

The brothers did not notice that they both raised their voices while arguing.  
A cough brought them back to reality.  
"You know, I can hear you both. The window is open. Don't worry, I ain't a killer or something. I used to live here when I was a child and I kinda sent a postcard weeks ago when I was drunk. I'm currently in town for a few days and I wanted to know who lives in my childhood house. I really don't want to impose on you, but I really wanted to see this house again."

Gabe and Cas looked at each other.  
"Holy shit, Cassie! This is the mysterious postcard man!!"

The man outside laughed. "Nice name you gave me there, but sorry to disappoint you the name is Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Cassie, what the-"

But Castiel did not hear what Gabe said. The moment the stranger said his name his heart skipped a beat. This could not be. Without knowing Castiel found himself running towards the door and opening it. There he stood. Dean Winchester in all his glory. Castiel recognized him immediately. How could he ever forget those wonderful green eyes? His eyes grew bigger and bigger. This was not real.  
The moment the other man's eyes set on Castiel's face the dark haired man knew Dean recognized him as well.  
Beautiful green eyes grew bigger with realization.  
"This.. this can't be... Cas, is that really you?"

Castiel could only nod while his eyes got watery.

"Holy shit! Cas!" Dean let out a laugh and throw his arms around Castiel, squeezing him. "I never thought I'd see you again! This, this is.. fuck!"

Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck and let his tears run down his face. He did not care that he was crying. He was currently lying in the arms of that boy, now man, who helped him out of his miserable life, the one who helped him to be himself. Dean Winchester, who was his first family after Gabriel has left. His grip tightened around the taller one's lower back.  
"Dean..." A sob escaped him and he felt how Dean's hold on him tightened even more.

"Gosh, Cas. I'm so so sorry."

Confused Castiel pushed Dean a bit away so that he could look him in the eyes. "Sorry for what?"

The green-eyed man cradled Castiel's face in his hands. "For leaving you and never getting in touch again. I really wanted to, but your parents blackmailed me. I should leave you alone and if not they would make your life a living hell. I've been too stupid and scared back then to tell my parents or do something. Only years later I realized my mistake. I drove back, but you were already gone and your parents did not know anything about you. I-"

"Dean, stop, please. You don't have to apologize at all. It's all your doing that I'm the man I always wanted to be now. I have to admit I was hurt when you left and did not write, but I knew you had your reasons. You would never leave family behind." New tears found their way down Cas' face and Dean's thumbs automatically wiped them away.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh, sorry? Did I miss something?"

Both men jumped in surprise and only realized then how close they were standing. You could not tell who was redder.

A smirk appeared on Gabriel's face as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I think you forgot to tell me something, Cassie. Thought this was a stranger."

Cas coughed. "Gabe, this is Dean. Dean Winchester. The neighbor boy I told you about."

Gabriel's eyes grew comically big. "THE neighbor boy? The one you are still in love with after all these years?? No freaking way!"

"Gabe..! I..." Cas' face was redder than ever. "Shut your stupid mouth just for once, please!"

"I can't believe it! Mystery postcard guy is neighbor boy/lover boy! This is a Christmas miracle!" 

Dean laughed and throw an arm around Cas shoulder to give him some support. Not making Cas' heart calming down, though.  
"Yes, that's me and as I can see you managed to find your brother again, Cas. I'm happy for you."  
The smile Dean gave him made the humiliation slip away and he could not fight the big smile that appeared on his face.

"Ugggh, you both are too cute for your own good. I'm about to throw up."

Castiel ignored his brother for once which was not hard when Dean Winchester was looking at him like he hung the moon. His heart started to beat faster. Dean was beautiful back then, but now he was something else. The years did good on him. He was drop dead gorgeous with his green eyes, sharp cheekbones, stubbles, full pink lips and those wonderful freckles all over his sun-kissed skin. What would Cas give to run his hand through his spiky short sandy hair.

"Okay, this is enough. I'm happy that you both found each other again, but could you please stop having eye-sex with my baby bro right in front of me in the cold?"

Castiel rolled his eyes but did not stop looking at Dean. "Would you like to come inside and have some coffee and a piece of pie?"

The sparkle in Dean's eyes made Castiel real warm inside. "Dude, pie? I'd love to!"

Both men smiled at each other, but neither of them considered going inside.

"I don't even know what to say anymore... You know what? Just stay here in the cold and freeze to death. _I'M_ heading back inside the cozy house and treat myself a pie. Who am I kidding? They don't even listen to me." The older Novak glared at both of them for ignoring him and going back into the house.

"We should follow Gabe if you still want to have some pie. Believe me, when I tell you that Gabe is never going for ' _only a piece_ ' of something sweet. 

The panic in Dean's eyes made the blue-eyed man laugh. Castiel could not help the warm feeling inside of him growing as he watched his older brother and Dean fighting about the pie. It was so domestic it almost hurt. Both Dean and Gabe have never met before, but behave like they know each other for ages. Since Dean stood in front of him Cas could not stop smiling and his heart did not want to calm down either. He knew he fell in love with Dean all the years back when they were children, but he never thought that he'd still be in love him after all these years. His smile faltered and he had to leave the kitchen.  
All the warmth inside of him turned cold. The realization hit him hard. He still was in love with Dean.  
_'This can't be happening...'_  
Cas could not still be in love with Dean. It would only break him again, it would break everything. Dean did not feel the same for him, he knew that for sure. When they started being friends Dean always told him about his latest girlfriends. Yes, _girl_ friends, not boys. Dean was straight and even if he has changed his sexual orientation through the years he still was going to leave again.  
Castiel sighed and hold his head between his head. Why? 

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright?"

The blue-eyed man wanted to laugh. Of course, it has to be Dean, who noticed his disappearance. 

"Yeah, just a little headache." He forced a smile, which did not reach his eyes and hoped Dean would buy his cheap excuse. The luck was not on his side.  
Dean sat down beside him and looked at him in concern.  
"We may not have been in contact for years, but I still can tell when you're lying, Cas. So you better tell me what is really bothering you.“

Another sigh escaped the black haired man. What was he supposed to tell him?  
_'Oh, it's nothing. I just realized that I'm still in love with you and had a minor freak out because there's no chance of us being together._ '  
Yeah, that sounded awesome.  
It was hard to lie to Dean when he was looking at him like this.  
"I just got sad about the fact that we have to say goodbye soon enough."  
Cas was a little proud of himself. Not a lie, but also not the whole truth.

Dean's look softened and he took one of Cas' hands in his own. "So you really think I'm gonna let you go for a second time? I'm not gonna make the biggest mistake in my life again. We'll still be in contact and hey, Chicago is not that far away! I can come visit you or vice versa! And..."  
Dean dropped his gaze.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The cheeks of the green-eyed man turned a shade of red and he absently started to caress Cas' wrist with his thumb. When he began to talk again it was only a whisper.  
"Maybe I don't like it in Chicago at all and... and maybe I found something worth staying for..."  
Dean locked eyes with him again and Cas heart skipped a beat. What did he mean with that? _Who_ did he mean? Has he already found someone? He had to know.

"Oh, so.. so you found a girl?"

Dean looked like he was completely taken aback before a soft smile appeared on his face again.  
"Oh, Cas." He shook his head.

"What?" Now Castiel was really confused.

"You gonna find out really soon, I promise." The way Dean looked at him and squeezed his hand made the little flame of hope inside of him grew bigger.  
Whatever was going to happen between them, one was sure; Dean would never leave him again and that was enough for Cas.

*******

Days came and went and before even realizing it Christmas was only a day away.  
Dean stayed for almost two weeks, longer than he intended. Those weeks were the best of Castiel's life. Not only was his brother with him, but also the first and only person Castiel ever fell in love with. As much as he tried to fight his feelings he could not do it anymore, especially when Dean behaved like he felt the same, but Cas knew that was just hopeful thinking. Nonetheless, he fell even harder for the green-eyed perfection over the last days.

Castiel liked Christmas, but he never had the chance to celebrate it. Either he lived with strict parents or he was alone.  
That was the reason why Cas never had a Christmas tree. Well, never until now. When Dean heard about Cas never celebrating Christmas all hell broke loose, but in a good way. And that's the story of how Cas' house became a Winter Wonderland. There was a huge tree in the living room, three stockings over the fireplace, candles and lights everywhere, Christmas goodies filling every jar Cas has ever owned and even the outside of the house was lit up with hundreds of colored lights. It was beautiful.  
Castiel is never going to forget the joy and pure happiness in Dean's eyes when they decorated the tree. It made him feel all cozy inside. Having Dean live in his house was wonderful and domestic. Cas loved the feeling from the first minute Dean agreed staying with him for the days he was in town.  
It was like they always have lived together.  
Castile was not a morning person, neither was Gabe, so it was Dean's job to make them breakfast (and lunch and supper). As much as Dean loved cooking he was not talented in baking. That's where Cas came in handy. After a week, Cas even gave Dean a copy of his key in case Dean needed to go somewhere while Cas was working.  
When Dean heard that his best friend was a teacher Cas thought he saw his eyes dilate a bit. His cheeks burned when Dean was looking at him like he wanted nothing more than to devour him immediately. It made his heart beat faster. These kind of moments seemed to happen more and more the longer Dean stayed with him and Cas could not help it, but he loved it. The feeling of making his secret crush all flustered and ... horny? That's what Gabe said.

_"Jesus, Cassie are you really that blind? The man is eating you with his eyes like you are his favorite pie. It hurts my eyes, really. I also think he developed a teacher kink. Every time you wear your suit and tie he starts to drool. Didn't even know that a person can sport a boner totally oblivious to the reason of said boner."_

But as much as he loved everything related to Dean the most wonderful thing what living with Dean brought into his life was not coming home to an empty and dark house.  
Of course, Gabe has been there before, but it was not the same. The moment Cas unlocked the door Dean was there, smiling at him with a cup of Cas' favorite tea. After he helped him out of his trench coat both men went into the living room, which was only illuminated by the Christmas tree and the warm fire in the fireplace.  
Dean asked him how his day has been and after telling him how school was it was Cas turn to ask Dean after his day. They always talked for about an hour until Dean needed to prepare supper. Mostly Cas was doing some work for school, but sometimes, often on Thursdays and Fridays, he helped him out. Gabe always joked about how boring their married life was, but Cas could not care a bit. He loved it. Everything with Dean, he just loved it. 

These little things were the reason why Cas could not fight his feelings any longer. Gabe, of course, noticed it and tried to encourage him to finally make a step towards Dean. But Cas being Cas won't do a thing. He was too afraid of losing his best friend because of this stupid crush (he knows it was more than a crush) he has. His big brother always told him that Dean felt the same for him and how oblivious Cas has been to all the messages Dean was sending him. Cas did not believe him. He could not be that lucky. How could Dean love someone like Castiel? Dean was too good for him. He deserved better.  
Gabe could not bear the UST, how he called it, anymore. That's why, one day after Cas came back from work, he found Dean and him standing under a mistletoe. His eyes grew big and he shot a glare towards his brother who only smirked mischievously at him. When he turned his gaze back at Dean, an excuse on his tongue, his ability to speak vanished. The look Dean gave him, full of hope and love, made his knees go weak. Dean just smiled and took a step towards his best friend. Their chests were touching and he could feel Dean's breath on his face.

" _We don't wanna anger the Christmas spirit, do we?_ "

Cas could only shake his head and that was all Dean needed. The small gap between them was closed and Dean's lips were on his. The kiss was soft, even chaste and at first only from Dean's side. Cas was too shocked to respond. He could feel how Dean faltered and without even thinking about it even more he cradled Dean's face in his hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Dean made a surprised noise, but it did not take him long to throw his arms around Cas and kiss him back. It was wonderful, better than Cas always has imagined how it would be. Dean's lips were soft and gentle, his tongue exactly knowing what to do to make Cas moan. The feeling of his stubble on his cheeks, his strong hands on his lower back and neck made him weak. Dean was the first who broke their kiss and Cas whimpered. The green-eyed man chuckled and caressed Cas' cheek.

" _Greedy, aren't we?_ "

Cas rolled his eyes. " _Of course, I am. I waited years for this. Now could you please stop talking. There are much better things you can do with your mouth. You know like kissing me._ "

Dean looked at him disbelievingly for a few seconds before a loud laugh escaped him and his lips were pressed against Cas' again. _Finally_.

The second kiss was dirtier than the first. Cas put all of his longing in it and Dean happily responded. In the distance he could here Gabe gag and saying something like _'Get a room you two! I don't wanna see you tongue-fuck!'_  
But Cas could not care less. Finally, after all those years his biggest wish came true. He was happy, truly happy and that's why it broke his heart when Dean left. 

Dean said he could not stay longer and had to go back to Chicago. Talking about taking care of something. Cas just nodded. He tried to suppress his tears. A warm hand on his cheek made him look into two beautiful green eyes.

" _I'll be home for Christmas._ "

The last thing Cas remembered was watching the Impala disappear in the cold winter night. 

That was four days ago. Since then Cas was sulking. As much as Gabe tried to cheer him up he could not feel happy. Everything reminded him of Dean. The Christmas tree suddenly seemed to be too big with only 5 presents under it. Two of them were from Gabe for him and the other two from him for Gabe. The fifth present was his present for Dean.  
Cas laughed bitterly. He really thought Dean would stay over Christmas, but he was wrong. He had to go back home. Cas totally got it, but he kind of hoped Dean was talking about him. His gaze lingered on the three stockings hanging from the fireplace. He wanted to pull the green one with the red _'D'_ on it off, but as soon as his hand touched the small stocking he could not do it. It was one of the little things that represented Dean in his too big house. The blue-eyed man sighed. He's pathetic. Dean has a family and a life of his own. Cas could not expect him to give it all up for him.  
He looked at the clock. It was 6p.m. on Christmas Eve. Gabe went out to get some things for their small dinner later. At least, he had his big brother.  
A single tear fell down his cheek and before be knew it he was crying. As much as he wanted to stop crying he could not.  
The noise of the door being unlocked brought him back to reality and he wiped off his tears before his big brother entered the living room. 

"Heya, Cassie. There was a postcard for you in the mail."

Said postcard was suddenly in his hands. On it was an angel with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked at his brother questioningly, but Gabe only shrugged his shoulders. Cas turned the postcard around and read the text.

 _'I'll be home for Christmas._  
_You can count on me._  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_and presents on the tree._  
_Christmas eve will find me,_  
_where the love light beams._  
_I'll be home for Christmas,_  
_~~if only in my dreams.~~_  
_not only in my dreams.'_

Cas was too occupied with reading the card again and again that he did not notice four people entering his living room.  
Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up, right into Dean's eyes.  
His heart stopped beating for a bit and tears filled his eyes again.

"What...?"

Dean smiled at him. "You idiot really thought I would not come back. Even after the days we've spent. Haven't I told you that I'm not gonna let you go again? Gosh, Cas. I love you, all those years. How could you even think about me leaving you behind again after finally, finally, having you back? You stupid, little..."

The green-eyed man was not able to finish his sentence before a pair of lips collided with his own. Dean did not need long to respond. Cas felt how his best friend's - no lover's arms wrapped around him and pulled him in a tight hug, his lips never leaving Cas'.  
Tears of joy streamed down Cas face and he heard himself mumble excuses during each of their kisses.

Dean broke the kiss to catch his breath but did not leave Cas personal space.  
"Stop apologizing, Cas."

"I'm so-" A finger was pressed softly against his lips. "What did I say?"

Cas smiled sheepishly and gave the finger on his lips few little kisses. "I love you, too."

The goofy smile that appeared on Dean's face was one of Cas favorite things he has seen in life.

"I know."

A laugh escaped Cas. "Who said that you are Han Solo?"

"Excuse you? Have you looked at me? I'm fucking awesome, badass and handsome just like Han."

"Yeah, of course you are." Cas could not stop laughing.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Caaaas! Stop laughing, I'm serious!"  
Castiel could hear the smirk in Dean's voice and he planted another kiss on the other man's lips.  
A cough from behind let Dean remember the guests he brought with him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." He sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Cas, I hope you won't mind, but I brought some guests home."

Every fiber of Cas' being lit up at Dean referring his home as his own. 

"I'm sure you remember Mom, Dad, and Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Mom", both Winchesters replied. 

Cas was shocked. The people, who included him into their family without a second thought back when he was alone were standing in his - well, strictly speaking it was theirs before his - living room. Cas should be embarrassed of himself because he was crying again, but the picture of his family: John, Mary, Dean, Sam and Gabe was too much. This was everything he ever wanted. 

"Oh, honey. Come here." Mary rushed towards him and hugged him tight. "Look how gorgeous you became. We missed you, Cas."

Cas hold onto Mary as tight as he could. If he was crushing her she did not say a thing. "I missed you, too, Mary. And John, Sam."  
Both men were smiling at Cas.

"When Dean told us he found you we could not resist. We had to come. I mean you were like a second brother for me, Cas. I really wanted to see you again, hence, me standing here in your living room."

"It was ours before, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Dad." 

John smiled and went towards Cas, who was still embracing his wife, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, son."

Cas face started to hurt from all the smiling and crying. "Ditto." 

"Even though this was our house before yours, we still were not sure if it would be okay for us to come, so we asked the midget over there if it was alright." John continued talking.

"Hey! It's not my fault your sons are that huge. I mean have you seen your youngest one?? He's a freaking moose!"

Laughter filled the living room. "Yeah, that he is and I'm proud of him. Of all of my sons." John smiled at his boys and Castiel.

"Whatever..."

Castiel kissed Mary's cheek and went to his brother, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Gabe. You are awesome, I love you."

The older Novak smiled and hugged his brother back. "I know."

"Bitch, I'm Han already."

"Dean."

"Sorry, Mom."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, Gabe. When Dean is Han Cas has to be Leia. That means you are L-"

"Fucking Luke Skywalker, yes!"

"Gabriel."

"Sorry, Mary."

Dean laughed. "What? Sammy, look at him. He's tiny. An Ewok, that's what he is." 

"Watch your mouth, Solo. If I remember correctly the tiny Ewok almost had you for lunch."

Everyone except Dean was laughing.

Castiel took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "I still love you, grilled or not."

Dean chuckled. "Geeze, Cas. You know how to make a man feel special."

Both men looked at each other. In the background, you could hear Sam and Gabe making kissing noises.

"Come on, boys. Let's head to the kitchen and prepare dinner. I think Dean and Cas need a little bit alone time."

Dean smiled thankfully at his Mom and watched the four leaving. When they were alone again Dean turned around and gave Cas a peck on his lips. "Finally alone."

Cas nodded and run his hand through Dean's soft hair. The Winchester leaned into the touch.

"Dean?"

"Mhmm?"

"When you told me about bringing your family-"

"Our family, Cas."

The blue-eyed man smiled. "Our family, sorry. So, when you told me about that you were referring to this as your home..."

"Oh..." Cas could see how Dean's cheek turned a deep crimson red. "I.... Ehm, actually I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but screw it."  
Dean stepped back.

"I really am not good with those chick flick moments, but I'm gonna try for you. I think you already know that I'm in love with you and mostly have been for years. I never thought I'd see you again and then suddenly you came back into my life. This drunk-postcarding was the best thing I've ever done in my life. I was sitting in that bar and had to think of you. I really don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to write a card and this was the only address I knew." Dean chuckled and turned something in his hand what Cas could not really see.  
"I hoped that this card somehow reached you, but I knew that was impossible. Still there was this feeling inside of me telling me to give it a try. I did send the postcard, but I still was not satisfied. So after days of thinking about it, I took some days off and went down here. I was hoping, yes, but I told myself not to get my hopes up. And then... then you opened the door, Cas. You fucking opened the door. I could not believe my own eyes. After all this years I've finally found you. I knew the moment I saw you that I have never stopped loving you. First I was satisfied in having you back, but after the days we have spent together I realized I wanted more. Then the mistletoe happened and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. You reciprocated my feelings! And that was the day I planned everything of this."

Dean opened his hand and Cas looked down. A beautiful ring was lying in his hands. Castiel's breath hitched and he looked disbelievingly at his boyfriend. "Dean...?"

The green-eyed man took a deep breath and went down on one knee. "Cas, the moment I saw you for the first time I fell in love with you and even after all those years I've never stopped. I meant it when I said that I'm not gonna let you go again. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me. So... ehm... Cas, will you marry me...please?"  
A pair of green eyes looked at him hopefully and Cas started to smile.

"Yes, Dean. Fuck, yes!"

The moment when Dean put the ring on Cas finger and kissed him with all of his love became Cas favorite moment of life.

"I love you, Cas. So much."

"I love you, too."

Dean smiled and kissed him again. "This is a fucking Christmas miracle."

Castiel could see John, Mary, Sam and Gabe staying in the door frame grinning at each other. Gabe was showing him the thumbs up.

"I'm happy you said yes, Cas."

Dean's voice made him look at his fiancé again. "Did you really thought I would have said no?"

A slight blush appeared on his cheek. "Not really, that's why I quit my job in Chicago and also put my apartment for sale."

"You did what?! Dean!"

"Geez, calm down you idiot. I just wanted to be close to you and I'm sure I'm gonna find work here."

Cas could not believe his ears. This man was going to be the death of him. "You are unbelievable."

"I know, that's why you love me."

"That and more."

"A fucking Christmas miracle."

They kissed again, and again, and again. Even after years of a happy marriage they did not stop kissing. Of course, there have been ups and downs, but their love was stronger than everything else.  
Every year on Christmas Eve Dean and Cas told their children, then grandchildren, about their own Christmas miracle. How they met for the first time, lost each other and then finally found each other again. Of how Castiel finally found a family thanks to a green-eyed neighbor boy/mystery postcard man. Their own personal love story.

After all these years Cas still loved Dean. He did not care about the wrinkles or the grey hair. Dean was still his Dean.

"What are you thinking about?"  
It was Christmas morning and Dean and Cas were lying in their bed, arms around each other.

"Just about us."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas' temple. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. <3


End file.
